NelsonLatimer.txt
DialogueDiamondCity |scene=- |srow=5 |topic=''Hello'' |trow=5 |before= |response=''{arrogant}'' Are you lost? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{arrogant}'' If I wanted to talk to you, you'd know it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{arrogant}'' I'm an important man. You better not be trying to waste my time. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{arrogant}'' You're bothering me. You don't want to bother a man like me, okay? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{arrogant}'' You want something? Listen up, everyone wants something from me, so don't make a fool of yourself. |after= |abxy=}} DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes |scene=- |srow=37 |topic=00195432 |trow=6 |before= |response=''{Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet.}'' Grrargh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet.}'' Aggghh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet.}'' Nyyarrggh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet.}'' Rrarggh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet.}'' Yearrgh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet.}'' Hyargh! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00195431 |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Quick and violent shove, a sharp, short exertion!}'' Hunh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Quick and violent shove, a sharp, short exertion!}'' Gah! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Quick and violent shove, a sharp, short exertion!}'' Yah! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Quick and violent shove, a sharp, short exertion!}'' Rargh! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00195430 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Heavy breathing and coughing, clutching a mortal wound and struggling to stay alive}'' *heavy breathing* *cough cough* |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Heavy breathing and coughing, clutching a mortal wound and struggling to stay alive}'' Oof! *heavy breathing* |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Heavy breathing and coughing, clutching a mortal wound and struggling to stay alive}'' Agh! *cough* *wheeze* |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0019542F |trow=5 |before= |response=''{A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent}'' Gah! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent}'' Nargh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent}'' Unf! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent}'' Grrh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent}'' Nnh! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0019542E |before= |response=''{InPain}'' Agh. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0019542D |before= |response=''{Afraid}'' Shit, I'm getting out of here. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0019542C |trow=9 |before= |response=''{InPain}'' Shit. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{InPain}'' They got me! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{InPain}'' I'm hit! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain.}'' Argh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain.}'' Weergh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain.}'' Yeagh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain.}'' Nargh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain.}'' Oof! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain.}'' Agh! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0019542A |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Powerfully swinging a weapon, up over your head and bringing it down hard on your opponent. Quick and violent, not drawn out.}'' Aaaayyyaarrrrgghh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Powerfully swinging a weapon, up over your head and bringing it down hard on your opponent. Quick and violent, not drawn out.}'' Yyyaaaarrgghh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Powerfully swinging a weapon, up over your head and bringing it down hard on your opponent. Quick and violent, not drawn out.}'' Rrrraaaaarrggghhhh! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00195429 |trow=5 |before= |response=''{Worried}'' Get those assholes! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' You don't know who you're messing with. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Worried}'' Come on, kill them! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Afraid}'' Dammit. What do we do? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' I'm going to kill you, asshole! |after= |abxy=}} MS13 |scene= |topic=0019543E |before= |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' I'll meet you there, then. Don't be late. |after=HenryCooke: I'll be there. I just have to close up. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=8 |topic=00042DA2 |trow=8 |before=Trish: Where the hell is Cooke? We can't sit here much longer. |response=''{Confident}'' Relax. I'm sure he'll be here any minute. |after=Trish: Yeah, well he better be. This is bullshit. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Trish: Where the hell is Cooke? We can't sit here much longer. |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' Why do we need Cooke, anyway? I've got the money right here. |after=Trish: Yeah, well he better be. This is bullshit. |abxy=A2a}} |before=Trish: Where the hell is Cooke? We can't sit here much longer. |response=''{Friendly}'' Cooke's the one jerking you around. I'm here, right on time. Make sure to tell Marowski that. |after=Trish: Yeah, well he better be. This is bullshit. |abxy=A3a}} |before=Trish: Where the hell is Cooke? We can't sit here much longer. |response=''{mocking / Amused}'' Maybe you're in the wrong line of business, if this makes you so nervous. |after=Trish: Yeah, well he better be. This is bullshit. |abxy=A4a}} |before=Trish: Where the hell is Cooke? We can't sit here much longer. |response=''{Confident}'' Don't blame me. |after=Trish: Yeah, well he better be. This is bullshit. |abxy=A5a}} |before=Trish: Where the hell is Cooke? We can't sit here much longer. |response=''{mocking Trish's cowardice / Amused}'' Don't worry, Trish. I'll keep you safe. |after=Trish: Yeah, well he better be. This is bullshit. |abxy=A6a}} |before=Trish: Where the hell is Cooke? We can't sit here much longer. |response=''{Confident}'' Not my fault. I'm ready to deal. |after=Trish: Yeah, well he better be. This is bullshit. |abxy=A7a}} |before=Trish: Where the hell is Cooke? We can't sit here much longer. |response=''{mocking / Amused}'' Didn't think you'd be such an old hen. |after=Trish: Yeah, well he better be. This is bullshit. |abxy=A8a}} |scene= |srow=9 |topic=000A7D14 |before= |response=''{Angry}'' What are you still doing here? |after=Player Default: Cooke sent me. He has a message for you. |abxy=A}} |topic=00197BB4 |before=NPCFGibson: Who the hell are you? |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' Let me deal with this fool. |after=Player Default: Cooke sent me. He has a message for you. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00197BB3 |before=NelsonLatimer: Let me deal with this fool. |response=''{Angry}'' You better get the fuck out of here if you know what's good for you. |after=Player Default: Cooke sent me. He has a message for you. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000457F7 |before=Player Default: Cooke sent me. He has a message for you. |response=''{Suspicious}'' Cooke told you about this? Where the hell is Cooke anyway? |after=Trish: What is this, Nelson? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000457F6 |before=Player Default: I'm here for the chems and the money. Oh, and to kill you all. |response=''{Surprised}'' What? Shit! |after=Player Default: Cooke couldn't make it, so he sent me instead. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000457F5 |before=Player Default: I'm just passing through. |response=''{Angry}'' Well, then you better keep right on walking, asshole. Now. |after=Trish: We don't want any trouble. Just get out of here. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000457F4 |before=Player Default: What's going on here? |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' Nothing to do with you, unless you want your face blown off. Got it, asshole? |after=Player Default: Cooke couldn't make it, so he sent me instead. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000457E7 |before=Player Default: Cooke couldn't make it, so he sent me instead. |response=''{Angry}'' The fuck he did. Trish, kill this asshole! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000457E6 |before=Player Default: This is a hold up. Drop your guns. |response=''{Angry}'' Are you serious? Kill this asshole! |after= |abxy=B1a}} |scene=- |srow=4 |topic=0003A606 |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Angry}'' You'd better believe I told Marowski who stole his chems. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' You'd better get lost before I lose my cool and kick your ass. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Defiant}'' Do you know who I am? My father practically runs Diamond City. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' You took me by surprise last time. But one day maybe I'll take you by surprise. Watch your back, asshole. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files